uwfwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Intercontinental Championship
The Intercontinental Championship is the secondary title of the UWF's ''Revolution'''' brand. It was carried over from the previous iteration of the UWF, and then-champion Vampiro maintained his status as the titleholder. The current champion is Adrian Neville, in his first reign. The Intercontinental Championship was promoted as the midcard title in the company, sitting one tier below the main event level. However, with the emergence of the [[Resistance|''Resistance]]'' brand, it shared its world title status with the European Championship until both titles were unified at Royal Rumble 2019. Since reverting to one singular brand, the UWF has continued to promote the Intercontinental Championship as the second-highest prize in wrestling. Reigns 1. Vampiro Vampiro reigned as Intercontinental Champion through the UWF's closure and subsequent reboot in 2017, making him the inaugural champion. Vampiro's first defense was at Rebellion 2017, when he pinned Sin Cara. Vampiro went on to lose the title at Judgment Day 2018 against Seth Rollins, ending his reign at 84 days. 2. Seth Rollins At Judgment Day 2018, Seth Rollins defeated Vampiro to win his first Intercontinental Championship. Rollins went on to defend the championship at Insurrextion 2018 against Vampiro in a Hell in a Cell match. Rollins would drop the title at WrestleMania 2018 to The Miz in a triple threat match also featuring Bobby Roode, ending his reign at 76 days. Despite successfully defending the championship once, Rollins's reign remains the shortest of the Intercontinental Championship's history. 3. The Miz At WrestleMania 2018, The Miz pinned Bobby Roode in a triple threat match also including then-champion Seth Rollins to win his first Intercontinental Championship. Miz went on to defend the championship at King of the Ring 2018 against Roman Reigns, and on the July 26th episode of [[Revolution|''Revolution]]'' against The Brian Kendrick, marking the first ever Intercontinental Championship defense on a weekly show. Miz lost to Rick Rude at SummerSlam 2018 in a Championship Scramble also involving CM Punk, Matt Hardy, and The Brian Kendrick, ending his reign at a then-record 134 days. 4. Rick Rude At SummerSlam 2018, Rick Rude won a Championship Scramble to win his first Intercontinental Championship. Rude went on to defend the championship against former champion The Miz at Genesis 2018, and retained two weeks in a row against Brian Lee on the November 29th and December 6th episodes of [[Revolution|''Revolution]]; the first match ended in a countout in favor of Lee, while Rude pinned Lee in their second encounter. At Judgment Day 2019, Rude once again successfully defended his championship against Elix Skipper. At Royal Rumble 2019, Rude defeated Scott Steiner to unify the Intercontinental Championship with the European Championship, and once again defended against Steiner on the March 11th episode of Revolution. Rude was defeated by Velveteen Dream, who was cashing in his Prime Time Championship opportunity, at Wargames 2019, ending his reign at a record 233 days with six total title defenses. 5. Velveteen Dream At Wargames 2019, Velveteen Dream won against Rick Rude to win his first Intercontinental Championship and third championship overall, becoming both the first UWF superstar to win three active championships and the first and only to successfully cash in his Prime Time Championship for a higher title. Dream went on to defend the championship on the April 28th episode of ''Revolution'' and at WrestleMania 2019 against Kaval; the first match ended in a countout victory for Kaval, while Dream outlasted Kaval in a Last Man Standing match to the latter contest. Dream tapped out to Adrian Neville at Backlash 2019, ending his reign at 82 days. 6. Adrian Neville At Backlash 2019, Adrian Neville submitted Velveteen Dream to win his first Intercontinental Championship. Statistics